


i gave you everything, you gave it back, but not to me

by wishingtowritefornow



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: :(, Catra deserved so much better, Catra is sad, F/F, POV Catra (She-Ra), this is when she falls into the portal, yea its sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingtowritefornow/pseuds/wishingtowritefornow
Summary: I’m sorry it had to end like this. If we get out of this alive I’ll make it up to you I’ll leave you be. I’m sorry, Adora.I’m sorry.Please come back to me. Please come back home.YOU DID THIS TO ME ADORA YOU DID THIS TO ₥Ɇ ₩ⱧɎ ĐłĐ ɎØɄ ĐØ ₮Ⱨł₴ ₮Ø ₥Ɇ





	i gave you everything, you gave it back, but not to me

**Author's Note:**

> tw this is sad and spoiler warning for she-ra s3 :(

****

_Adora, <strike>I love you. </strike>_

_Adora, you ruined <strike>me </strike>everything. I trusted you, I <strike>loved </strike>gave my life to you, to who we were, who we were going to be. Did you even care when you left me behind? Who was I to you, Adora? <strike>You were my home. </strike>_

_None of that matters anymore, anyways. None of it has ever mattered. Here, in this endless void of corruption, I am nothing. I guess Shadow Weaver was right. She was right about me. About you. You are the only thing worthy. _

_I am nothing. _

_I really did care, Adora. _

_I’m sorry it had to end like this. If we get out of this alive <strike>I’ll make it up to you </strike>I’ll leave you be. I’m sorry, Adora. _

_I’m sorry. _

_ <strike>Please come back to me. Please come back home. </strike> _

_ <strike>YOU DID THIS TO ME ADORA YOU DID THIS TO ₥</strike> _ _ <strike>Ɇ</strike> _ _ <strike> ₩</strike> _ _ <strike>ⱧɎ</strike> _ _ <strike> ĐłĐ </strike> _ _ <strike>Ɏ</strike> _ _ <strike>Ø</strike> _ _ <strike>Ʉ</strike> _ _ <strike> ĐØ </strike> _ _ <strike>₮Ⱨ</strike> _ _ <strike>ł</strike> _ _ <strike>₴</strike> _ _ <strike>₮</strike> _ _ <strike>Ø ₥</strike> _ _ <strike>Ɇ </strike> _

_i want to go _ _Ⱨ_ _Ø₥_ _Ɇ_

Catra looked up at the bright light one last time. She had no home. She had no one. She didn’t even have herself anymore. Adora wouldn’t come back for her. She never did.

Out of all of the universe’s, the weird giant space lions, a marriage, benders of the world, and her, being with Adora, as friends, family, lovers, she liked the one where they were back into their bedroom, eyes sparkling with the soft shine of the light inside of them, hair hanging off the side of their bed as they giggled to each other about ruling the world.

That was what they wanted all along. They promised each other they would always be there. Why did—

_No. _Catra would not be _weak, _she was so much more than weak. She would prove it to all of them she would she would she would and

_₩__Ⱨ__Ɏ__ ĐłĐ __Ɏ__Ø__Ʉ__ ĐØ __₮Ⱨ__ł__₴_ _₮__Ø ₥__Ɇ_

_ <strike>ł ₩</strike> _ _ <strike>₳</strike> _ _ <strike>₦</strike> _ _ <strike>₮</strike> _ _ <strike>₮</strike> _ _ <strike>Ø </strike> _ _ <strike>₲</strike> _ _ <strike>Ø </strike> _ _ <strike>Ⱨ</strike> _ _ <strike>Ø₥</strike> _ _ <strike>Ɇ</strike> _

_₱Ɽ_ _Ø₥ł_ _₴Ɇ_ _? _

_₱Ɽ_ _Ø₥ł_ _₴Ɇ_ _._

Catra would climb back up to the top. By herself.

She would show them she was not weak, whether it be from killing or corrupting even herself. Nothing mattered. No one cared.

She refused to care, either.

She was reckless, she got what she wanted. She was Catra.

_SHE WAS CATRA SHE WOULD NOT BOW DOWN TO ANYONE SHE WAS MORE THAN WHAT ANYONE SAID SHE WAS _

_C_ _҉_ _O_ _҉_ _M_ _҉_ _E_ _҉_ _ W_ _҉_ _I_ _҉_ _T_ _҉_ _H_ _҉_ _ M_ _҉_ _E_ _҉_

_ <strike>EVERYTHING IS SO LOUD SO LOUD SO LOUD</strike> _

_ _

** _ <strike>ADORA</strike> _ **

** _ _ **

she woke up

**Author's Note:**

> ..... sorry


End file.
